Teach Me, Makochan
by SkyMaiden
Summary: When Lady decides that she will no longer keep paying for his pizzas she insists that the white-haired male take some cooking lessons or else. "Say what, me cook? Will he change his mind when he meets the tough but pretty brown-haired chef.


**A/N: I hope you like this Ikari. I thought it was a cute idea as well. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, Sailor Moon, or Makoto, or Dante for that matter. I'm just borrowing them for a cute idea.**

* * *

><p>A knock at the door distracted the female devil hunter from her musings. She wanted to tell Dante to go answer it but said male was currently MIA doing god knows what. She sighed before heading to the door.<p>

"Who is it?"

"You're pizza delivery ma'am."

Her eyes widened but still she opened the door to see the familiar short, acne-ridden teen boy who always delivered pizza's for them.

"Let me guess he ordered pizza again?"

The boy nodded in confirmation. "Yes ma'am."

A frown instantly spread across the brown-haired female's face.

"_What the hell, again? This is like the fourth time this week_." Her mind raged.

"_That'll be 11.50 ma'am_."

"_Like hell,"_

Soon footsteps were heard and she looked to the white-haired male coming up towards them.

"Oh good, it's about time the food showed up."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah," Dante nodded. "Why?" he asked then took the pizza away from the delivery boy almost instantly. He then started walking off again. "You got this right?"

The brunette gripped her fist tightly.

"Idiot," she muttered but also knew she couldn't very well leave the pizza boy waiting her like this. She reached into her pocket for the money.

"Here," she shoved the money into his awaiting hands.

"Thank you ma'am. Have a nice day."

"Whatever,' she rolled her eyes but slammed the door in his face rather harshly.

"Jeez," the pizza boy shrugged. "I wouldn't want to piss that Lady off."

The bi-colored eyed devil hunter stormed off to where she knew the white-haired male would be. She found him sitting at the desk with the box of pizza already opened.

"Stuffing your face already?"

"Hey," he spoke threw bites. "You want any?"

"No," she quickly shot down the offer.

"Alright, don't say that I didn't ask."

The brunette frowned then ended up slamming both her hands on to the desk.

What in the hell do you think I am, a goddamn ATM?"

Dante blinked.

"Oh, sorry I was a little short this time?"

"This time," she started. "Don't you mean all the time. Dante this pizza addiction or whatever you've got going on has got to stop. I won't be footing your excessive pizza tab anymore."

He was just about to go in for another slice but paused when he heard the last comment.

"Hey, come on?"

"No." she shook her head. "In fact I have something for you."

She took out a newspaper and showed him the advertisement she had come across awhile back. There was a picture of many different types of food on it. Dante blinked again.

"What in hell is this?"

"You, my pizza obsessed idiot are giving to go to this address and get these cooking lessons with this Makoto Kino person. I believe it's done in a series of lessons."

The white-haired male was on his feet. The newspaper flew out his hand instantly.

"Come on," he began. "You've got to be kidding."

The look on her face and in those dual-colored eyes told him that she was definitely not joking with him. In fact she looked like she really wanted to kill him.

"Do I look like a person who jokes?"

"Alright," he nodded agreeing with her. "I see you point."

She picked up the newspaper once again. "This will be good for you."

"Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?"

She glared. "Do you not see how much pizza you consume on a weekly basis? I should have done something about this a long time ago."

The white-haired male needed to see that there was more to life other than the flat heart attack waiting to happen, equipped with greasy cheeses and sauce. Not only that but she would definitely not be paying for it anymore. She had her pride and not to mention she would be destitute at this rate.

Dante however had to try to get out of this somehow. The thought of eating something that wasn't pizza wasn't anything that he was looking forward to. Not only that but being in the kitchen and learning to cook also hadn't been any type of priority.

"_Hell, me in a kitchen no way. Unless it's to get to a phone to order more pizza."_

He began to rack his brain for a solution to the problem. He just had to hope that Lady had some sort of pity on him, taking one look at the brunette he knew that wouldn't be happening.

"Hey I'll make a deal with you." He started.

She looked towards him. "I never said there would be any type of bargaining. You're going."

"Aw come on you haven't even heard my offer."

"I don't care." She shot him down right away.

"What if I cut back on the pizza and pay for it myself?"

She could barely hold her stoic expression after he had said that. There was absolutely no way in hell she would believe he'd actually stick to any of that.

"You must be desperate." She started. "I would never believe that."

"Damn," he muttered.

"Get going devil boy. You'll find the details on that paper. God help you if you don't come back having had learned something."

He frowned instantly but grabbed the advertisement. He shoved it into his pocket and then headed for the door.

"Too bad we couldn't make a deal. I guess now I'll never get you hooked up with Vergil, you know make your fantasy a reality."

She took out her gun and fired. Dante just moved to the side and avoided the bullet with a grin on his face. He knew saying that would piss the brunette off.

"Out!" she spoke in a dark tone.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going. See ya." He waved her off.

She watched until he was gone before setting the gun back down. "Idiot," she seethed. "I don't know how good this Makoto person is but they'll have their work cut out for them with this guy."

She almost had half the mind to go after him just to see what kind of disaster this would turn out to be. Things couldn't possibly go smoothly. Lady found herself feeling rather amused at the thought.

"He is rather hopeless."

Another reason why she had been leaning towards tailing the white-haired male was to make sure he'd really go. She didn't put it past him to leave and come back saying he had definitely went. She would then grill him with a bunch of questions about his teacher, the lesson they learned, and so on. A sigh escaped her.

"Who am I kidding hell yea I need to follow him."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a tall, brown-haired female with bright green orbs sat in her apartment just staring into space. She lightly tapped at the kitchen counter where she was currently sitting.<p>

"Damn it," she sighed out in both frustration and boredom. "Is anyone going to show?"

The young woman had placed that advertisement for cooking lessons in order to make some extra cash. Bills didn't pay themselves after all. It also didn't hurt to have extra spending money from time to time. She wouldn't be able to do that if no ever showed up.

"This will totally suck if I don't start getting some people. It cost money just to run that ad."

How could she have forgotten that little detail? It wasn't cheap getting that advertisement out, luckily she managed to get a discount because of her friends were friend's with the editor of the newspaper.

"_Thank you Ami_." She thought.

She needed to start pulling in some money that was the bottom line.

"I hope someone shows up soon though, otherwise this is going to be a total bust." She sighed again and leaned over face first into the counter. The sound of her phone ringing got her up again.

"Hello this is the Kino Residence, Makoto Kino speaking, mistress chef genius."

There wasn't any answer at first but then a laugh which served to annoy the already frustrated brunette. She immediately assumed it had to be of her friends playing tricks on her.

"Hello,"

There wasn't any answer again. She narrowed her eyes.

"Usagi if this is you. I swear…."

"Hey," someone finally spoke up. "Mako-chan how can you automatically assume it's Usagi."

The familiar voice of her friend Minako hit her ears. She didn't know if this was worse or better.

"Oh great it's Usagi 2.0."

She chuckled to herself as she literally sensed the second blonde on the other end glaring at her. She was probably mentally uttering some very flattering words at her too.

"That's not funny Mako."

"Yeah, it kind of was. I'm kidding though. What's up Mina?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to check up on you Kino-san, mistress chef genius." She repeated the green-eyed female's earlier comment. Makoto laughed.

"Well, I have to advertise don't I. besides it's not like it's not true or anything."

The blonde on the other end of the phone nodded in agreement. Makoto was hands down an amazing chef who still wanted to open up her own bakery which Mina knew for sure that she would one day.

"Yeah I know. Those cakes you made for Rei and me were so good. Damn, I kind of wish I had some right now, we'd have to hide them from Usagi." She chuckled with Makoto nodding immediately.

"If you want to be able to eat any of them then you'd better. How is Rei-chan anyway?" she teased. It amused her to know that the blonde was probably either blushing red like a madwoman or mentally screaming at her right now.

"She's fine I'm sure." Minako decided to answer in a neutral tone.

"Yeah," Makoto said with skepticism. "As if you don't know you guys are basically attached to the hip."

"We are not." Mina defended. "Anyway I didn't call to talk about that, although the mention of cakes is very tempting. I just wanted to see how your side business was going."

"Ugh…" Makoto immediately groaned.

"It's that bad?"

"I haven't had a single person in days now."

Minako hated to hear one of her dearest friends sounding so upset. She knew how cooking was very important to the brunette. She also had been hoping to make some extra money on the side as well. Was it really so much to ask to make a profit over something you were very passionate about.

"Don't worry Mako. It's all going to work out I'm sure."

Mina always did make her feel a lot better about things. She felt a bit better already just from her words of optimism.

"Thanks Mina. Hey, since it doesn't look like I'm getting anyone today either why don't you stop by. We'll make some cakes."

"Sure," the blonde smiled. "I'll be over later. It'll be fun."

"Right," Makoto agreed. "See you then."

"Bye,"

She hung up the phone and decided to just look through the ingredients in the house to make sure she did have what they would need. If not she'd have to run to the store which she knew wouldn't be a problem. She'd probably be back in no time before the blonde came over.

"Let's see what we have first."

Meanwhile downstairs a white-haired male was looking up at the apartment building. He checked the paper again to make sure it was the right address. It was now all he needed to do was head up and knock on 3 F. he could only shake his head and curse himself for actually going through with this.

"Alright well I'm here I guess I should do it."

He made his way up the stairs and to the third floor. He located the right apartment number but didn't knock right away. He still was trying to look for some way out of this. Perhaps maybe the ad could be false advertisement and there was no reason to be here. Yet when he thought of that scenario actually happening the thought pissed him off, since he could have been doing something else.

"I could have been finishing my pizza."

He just decided to knock. There wasn't an immediate answer right away because the brunette inside was looking through her fridge at the moment. He frowned then knocked again this time harder.

"What the hell buddy are you alive in there?"

The second more profound knock shook the green-eyed girl from what she was doing. "Oh crap," she paused. "That can't be Mina already I just hung up with her."

She decided to go to the door to see who it was. She looked through the peephole but could not recognize who was standing there. Whoever it was had certainly been tall though. She made out a red jacket as well and light-colored hair. She just opened the door then came to face with a tall, white-haired male with blue eyes.

"What the hell? Is it Halloween already?"

"Say what?" Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Look I don't have any time for this, whatever this is." His look was certainly unique and she could safely say she wasn't used to seeing anything like this. "I think the old woman down the hall has candy though, bye."

She went to close the door but his hand blocked it.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is but I'm here for…" he stopped because he didn't want to give it words just yet. "Is this Makoto Kino's residence."

"Yeah, it sure is pal."

"Great so that's a plus. I'm here for the uh…" he paused again. "I'm here for the lessons."

Makoto almost fell back in shock but held her composure. She was just saying how she probably wouldn't get any business here this guy showed up. She almost wanted to shout out hallelujah but didn't want to freak the man out. She just moved to the side.

"Great come on in. I'm Makoto."

He blinked and his face fell. "You are?"

"Yep, why does that surprise you?"

He stared her up and down. This was a hot-looking chick with long brown hair, and bright green orbs with from what he could clearly see a killer body as well. He smiled.

"I was just expecting a guy I guess, or some old grandma type lady."

She frowned and gritted down on her bottom lip. "Well as you can see I'm neither of those things, thank you."

"Oh," he gave a nod. "Damn right, you're hot."

She felt her cheeks flush red but she quickly shook it off. "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, so cut that out. You did come here to learn something right?"

He honestly didn't plan to come at all but was being forced to. However if he could spend some time with a girl who looked this good then maybe there was a plus side to all this learning to cook thing.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"You guess?"

"Yeah I'm sort of being forced to do this. So, we getting started or what?"

She didn't know how to respond to that comment at first. He seemed to get straight to the point which was a good thing of course but she also couldn't shake the feeling that this wouldn't be terribly good for her. She tried to ignore those thoughts and find some optimism.

"Well we will, but I guess we should talk about some things first."

"Such as," he asked then sat down on her couch. Green eyes flew open.

"Hey I didn't invite you to sit."

"I know." He nodded but still didn't move.

"_Unbelievable." _"Never mind," she started. "I'm offering these lessons in a series of events. It's really up to you how far you want to go and how much you want to be able to learn."

"I just need to be able to make pizza."

"Pizza?" she questioned. "Is that all?"

"Yep,"

She found it odd that he came over here just to learn how to make pizza. If he couldn't just order it by telephone there were other options.

"Um, sir you do know that they have frozen pizzas."

"Funny," he spoke. "That costs money it may be cheaper in the end if I just learn to do it myself."

He had a point there and besides not all brands of frozen pizza tasted good. There would be the little matter of eating around to try different ones and that would cost money.

"Well I'm not going to teach you just pizza, that's crazy. You know there are tons of other foods out there besides pizza."

"I guess."

She almost felt the need to throw her arms up and scream already. This guy could not be serious right now but she was slowly finding that he was indeed.

"_This is nuts."_

He caught the look on her face as she appeared to be zoning out or something. "Hey you ok over there?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine. So I guess we'll talk about how you'll be paying."

"I can take you out on a date if you want, maybe show you a great time."

"_Gag_," she thought. "Flirting isn't going to get you anywhere either." She told him. "I'm talking cash, and no stupid IOU's either."

"So I'll take that as a no date then,"

Her eyes just flew open once again. Did this guy have a thick skill or what?

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, sure, I heard ya. Don't worry you'll get your fee or whatever. We're going to start today."

"Well you did come over here so I see no reason why we can't begin lesson one. Do you have any type of experience cooking, if so how much?"

The white-haired male held his laugh at the girl's ridiculous question. He had absolutely no experience whatsoever with cooking.

"Nope, I don't have any experience at all with cooking. I guess that's what you're here for huh Makoto."

"Not even boiling water huh?"

"No."

"Damn," she thought. "Well it does seem hopeless doesn't it?" she gave him a smile. "Well luckily for you I'm a damn good chef. If I can help my friend Usagi I'm sure I can help you."

"Sure," he shrugged because what did he really have to lose here.

"Okay so…" she looked over to him fully observing the white-haired male sitting on her couch. She realized then that she had no idea what his name was. "Um…"

"It's Dante." He told her as if he knew right away that she was realizing that she did not know his name.

"Alright," she nodded. "Dante…"

He could feel her eyes on him. He wondered what else could be wrong. He turned to face her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but…" she didn't know how to go about this but was way too curious not to ask. "Is it colored?" she pointed to his hair. "What type of hair dye do you use?"

He looked at her immediately with a what-the-fuck-are-you-smoking glare. He stood up and walked towards her. She looked apologetic.

"What the hell? Are you fucking serious?"

"Heh," she let out an uneasy laugh. "I'm sorry. It's just…unusual."

"No hair dye here I can assure you of that."

"Okay, jeez I'm sorry. Well let's get started then."

"Alright, fine with me."

She headed towards the kitchen and he followed after her. She wondered what they should do first. She certainly couldn't do anything extreme with this guy since he already said he didn't have any experience. When she spotted him eyeing the pan suspiciously she could see that she was dead on. He took the pan and began banging it on the counter.

"So…what do you do with it?"

It took everything she had to keep a straight face. The brunette heavily sighed and then took the pan away from the white-haired male.

"I can see we're going to need some introductions. Dante this is a pan, pan meet Dante."

A frown spared across his face. Was this chick serious? He didn't find that joke funny in the least.

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Someone had to introduce you two, but don't worry about that so much right now. Let's just get down to some basics. Wash your hands."

He headed for the sink and did just that as he was drying them the brunette washed her hands as well. The whole time she had been trying to decide on what she should do with him.

"_He basically said he wants pizza._" She remembered. "_Maybe I can get him to do something else though."_

She then went into the fridge and began to scan threw the items she had. There were plenty of vegetables as well as various types of meat. An idea finally ended up coming to her. Why not try to do a stir-fry or something. It was worth a try at least and also wasn't really all that complicated.

"Okay let's get some water boiling first."

She grabbed one of the red-colored pots and filled it with water. Dante watched as she cut the stove on and placed the pot on to it.

"So, what now?" he wondered.

"Well we wait until it starts boiling. In the mean time we can start cutting up some vegetables."

Blue-eyes popped open wide for he couldn't have heard the word vegetables. It was one thing that he had to be hear taking lessons, but an entirely different thing to have to think of let alone see vegetables. He shook his head.

"No way,"

"What's wrong?"

"Vegetables I don't think so."

"They are necessary for the chicken-stir fry we're going to make. I figured it was something quick and easy enough that you could be able to learn."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Isn't there anything else we could do for today."

The brunette then cut the water off from the stove and decided to just work with him here. She rather not make things incredibly difficult if she didn't have to. Then she realized Mina would be coming over to make cakes. A light bulb went off in her head suddenly. They could make some cakes for now. Anything else would have to wait until another lesson, if she survived this one of course.

"Okay, fine." She sighed. "How about a cake?"

He did have a thing for sweets perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea. He put his hand to his chin and appeared to be thinking it over.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Let's get started, what do we do first."

She couldn't help but notice how excited the white-haired male was. He seemed to brighten up considerably and looked so much like a kid to her which was kind of charming.

"_A big kid_," she thought with a smile. "_But still kind of cute, wait what…"_

She took another look at the blue-eyed male. He was definitely not bad to look at that much was certain. Dante could feel her eyes on him. He turned to look at her.

"What's the matter? Do you see something you like?"

"W-What?" she blushed slightly. "Whatever, anyway we have flour, eggs, milk, butter, yeah I think we're all set." She checked again for any missing ingredients. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Great so what do we do."

"Will you grab one of those bowls for me?" she pointed towards her cabinet. The white-haired male went into the cabinet and grabbed one of the clear colored bowls and set it down on the counter.

"_Well at least he was able to follow that direction." _

She picked up the bag of flour then handed it to him. He blinked at and turned the bag around in his hands as if trying to figure out what it was.

"Hm,"

"Open it," she told him.

He looked up at her. "I knew that."

"Right," she rolled her eyes.

He opened the bag and stared curiously at the white powder. He took his finger and tasted it.

"Damn, it doesn't taste like anything. What kind of cake is this?"

"Dante!" she shouted out. "It's flour it doesn't have any taste. We aren't even started yet the cake will be end result. Now pour the flour into the bowl." She pointed.

He blinked at the brunette's angered reaction. He looked at how red she had turned but also couldn't help but look at how attractive she appeared to him right now.

"You know you're kind of cute all angry like that."

She picked up the closest thing near her which happened to be a spoon at the time and threw it at him. He quickly dodged then did as she asked and poured the contents of the bag into the bowl.

"Good," she sighed. "Okay, next up eggs."

She reached for the carton of eggs then handed it to him. "Take three of them and put them into the flour."

"Gotcha," he nodded then did just that. He literally took out three eggs and placed them into the flour with the shell included. But he didn't get it. He also didn't remember chewing on large round eggs when he had a slice of cake last.

"_This doesn't really feel right."_

Makoto took the eggs out and handed them to him. "I'm sorry I forgot you don't know anything at all about cooking. I guess I should have told you to crack them open," she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh," he got the idea. "Crack them open it is."

He used full force and crushed the eggs shell and all.

"No," she shouted out. "You didn't have to crush them."

"Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength." He gave her a smile.

"Whatever," she disregarded the comment but decided to crack the eggs open herself. "We can't use these anymore, not with how much shells are all over the place. I'll do it. Just watch what I'm doing okay."

He nodded and watched her crack open the eggs and then pour the milk next. The next thing he saw her do was add some vanilla flavoring to the mixture.

"What was that stuff?" he wondered.

"Vanilla extract. It will give it a vanilla taste once it's done."

"Ok, sounds good to me."

"Now we're going to mix it up. You could use a mixer but I just prefer to use a spoon." He watched as the brunette took out a rather large wooden spoon and began to mix the contents of the bowl together in such a gentle, careful manner. "That's all there is too it. Do you want to try?"

"Sure," he then took the bowl from her and did what she had done. She was glad to see he hadn't dived right in and began stirring like a madman which she was kind of expecting him to do just that. She was kind of curious however as to why he was taking these cooking lessons.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What's up?"

"I hope this doesn't offend you but you don't really strike me as the type to learn how to cook."

He let out an amused laugh because that was the god's spoken truth. He nodded. "Damn, right." he agreed. "I'm doing this because I have to. A friend of mine is forcing me because she doesn't want to pay for my pizzas anymore."

Makoto gave a smile of her own. "Sounds like my kind of friend."

"Hey," he feigned hurt. "You're supposed to be on my side teacher."

"We'll see about that."

Dante said no more but continued stirring the contents in the bowl. He had to admit it smelled rather good so far because of the vanilla she had poured into it.

"So this gloopy looking stuff will be cake."

"Yep," she nodded with a smile. "We pour it into a pan and let it bake. At least you can tell your friend you learned something for the day."

"I guess."

He didn't know if learning to make a cake would be good enough to satisfy the brown-haired devil hunter, but it was something other than pizza which had to be a plus. Since she did tell him he needed to learn to make other things. Besides there would be other lessons to learn other stuff.

"So this friend is she your…."

She paused realizing what she was just about to say Dante had quickly caught on as well. He stopped what he was doing then looked at her with eyebrow raised.

"Is she my girlfriend?" he finished. "Why want me all to yourself already?"

"N-No." she stuttered out. "I didn't say that."

"I bet that's what you're probably thinking though."

"Wrong," she quickly spoke up.

He put the bowl down. "It's okay no need to be shy." He started walking towards her but she backed up right away with her hand onto the first thing she saw which turned out to be an apple. "Stay back or I'll use this." she told him.

He laughed. "Oh yeah," he still came towards her. Just as she said it she did indeed throw the apple at his head. It hit him but he shrugged it off as if nothing. He only smiled. "Aw, no fair teach."

He picked up a handful of the flour that was still in the bag and blew on it. The white powder instantly hit her in the face and she coughed.

"What the fuck," She shouted. "You jerk."

"You started it."

"Well, I'll also finish it." she ran to her fridge and grabbed the first thing she saw which happened to be a can of whip cream.

He smirked. "Kinky are we? We didn't even have a first date yet."

"You talk too much." She told him and began to spray him with the whip cream. He dodged the first few shots by running around the kitchen counter with her following after him.

"_This is kind of fun_." He thought. "_I could get used to cooking if it's going to be like this."_

He noticed a bottle of pancake syrup and took hold of it. "Two can play at this game."

He grabbed a hold of her and began to pour the sticky substance on to her.

"No," she screamed out. "Do you have any idea how fucking sticky that shit is. You'll pay for that."

She began to assault him with some grapes, picking them one at a time and throwing them at him. Only he opened his mouth to catch them and chewed.

"Mm..." he let out a satisfied sigh. "Grapes are pretty good. Want to try a banana?" he peeled the fruit and crushed it to her mouth.

"_Asshole_," she thought right away. She had little choice but to swallow the piece of the banana that he had pressed to her mouth.

"Good huh," he smiled.

She looked down for a moment and didn't say anything which caused him to look concerned. "Hey, I…"

Once she saw that his defenses were down she quickly shot up and sprayed him the whip cream she still had behind her back.

"Fuck no," he cursed.

"Ha-ha." She laughed. "Take that."

"That's what I get for being a nice guy. You'll pay for that."

"Oh yeah, well I'm so scared. What are you going to do?"

He wiped his face of the whip cream and then to her surprise he lifted her up and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes flew open but didn't stop it at least not right away. Soon they did break away from their kiss.

"Well…" she started. "That was…interesting."

"Yeah," He nodded. "That syrup tastes good on you." He commented.

"I guess that whip cream tasted rather decent on you as well."

He smiled and then looked down at how messy they both were as well as her kitchen in general. "We certainly made a mess of things huh,"

"Yeah." She agreed. "I'll say. We didn't even make the cake."

"Screw it; I learned enough for the day don't you think teach."

"I don't…"

"I'd like to learn other stuff now, stuff like this…." he took a hold of her waist and pulled her for another kiss. She slowly found herself melting into him.

Meanwhile a blond-haired girl was heading towards the apartment door at the same time a brown-haired female was. She looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Hey are you here for Mako-chan's cooking lessons?"

"Sort of," Lady said. "I came to check on my friend to make sure he actually showed up here."

Minako nodded. "Well Mako is the best she'll be able to teach him anything." Mina decided to just use her key instead of knocking.

"I'm sure…." She paused when she saw the display before her. The place was a downright mess and she had been in a lip lock with a tall white haired male. "Okay…."

Lady stepped inside to see what the blue-eyed female was seeing and instantly frowned. "Unbelievable I tell this guy to take cooking lessons and he is busy perusing other interests. I'm going to need a drink after this." she ultimately decided.

"Yeah I second that." The blonde spoke. "This is definitely not what I was expecting. We should go before they notice; I'll buy you that drink."

Minako closed the door and locked it but not before snapping a quick picture of the scene before her with her phone. She then turned to the brown-haired female.

"Thanks." Lady nodded. "We are so busting them for this later though,"

The blonde smiled for she had no intentions of doing anything else. "You got that right. I'll never let Mako-chan forget this."


End file.
